


Jackson Alone

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger, Cheating, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jackson, arguably the most popular member of GOT7, moonlights as a high-end prostitute. He's done it for years, and he's never had a problem- until he meets Wonshik. One night of pleasure will have far-reaching consequences for everyone involved. How will everyone cope and where will they stand when the dust clears?(A/B/O, but more background.)NOTE- As of 12/18, I've decided to do weekly updates to this story, because if I don't dedicate myself to it, it'll die. So, look forward to that! :D





	1. Prologue

_ From his hospital bed, Jackson could see part of the Seoul skyline, glowing with millions of lights, and he ached to be on his feet and out of the four walls that seemed to close in on him with every passing second. He sighed, closing his eyes slowly, purposefully not looking at his reflection in the glass. He knew he looked horrible - his dark hair tousled and his eyes ringed with dusky circles due to lack of sleep. He moaned softly as he slid down in the bed, pulling the covers up over his head, sinking into darkness. But of course, hiding was never that easy. The door to his room opened quietly, but with enough sound to make him open his eyes blearily. The curtain that hid him from view of the other side of the room was tugged back a bit, and a nurse appeared around it, a small bundle in her arms. When she caught sight of him, she bit her bottom lip, and he knew,  _ hated _ , the look of hope he couldn’t keep off his features. Silently, she shook her head and handed the tiny body in her arms over to him. _

_ Jackson accepted the baby easily, his arms feeling empty now whenever he was separated from his son, and the nurse left him as quietly as she’d come. Jackson gave her no further thought as he gazed down at the baby’s sleeping face, smiling even as tears gathered in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks. His arms wrapped fiercely, protectively, around his son’s body, and in that moment he swore that, no matter what, he would love, cherish, and protect this infant. _

_ Even if it meant the destruction of the family he’d come to build with the other members of his group, and giving up the love of his life, who hadn’t even come to the hospital to see his newborn son. _


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson meets Wonshik for the first time.

(18 months earlier)

The quiet beeping of Jackson’s phone pulled him slowly awake, and he groaned as he reached, still mostly asleep, toward the bedside table. It took a moment of fumbling to find the buzzing electronic, and not for the first time he was glad he had his own room as he swiped the screen to answer the call. 

“‘Lo?”

The voice on the other end of the line had his immediate attention, and he sat up as he rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. 

“Jackson. I gotta job for you.”

Said man shook his head, gathering his wits. 

“Where and when?”

“The Novotel Ambassador. Two hours.”

Jackson whistled under his breath as his gaze flicked to the clock on the side table. He’d be pushing his luck to make it across Seoul in time, but someone staying at such a high-end hotel would make it more than worth his while. So, against his better judgement, he nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Never doubted you.” Came the answer before the line went dead. 

Jackson tossed his phone aside and slipped from his bed, crossing the room and padding out into the hallway to the bathroom. He stepped into the dark interior, closing the door behind him before turning on the light. Just because the other members of the group knew what he was doing, didn’t mean he wanted to broadcast that he had another side job tonight. So he tried to keep the noise level down as he brushed his teeth, styled his hair into a purposefully messy mop, and lined his eyes with a dark pencil, making them pop. He flicked the light off before opening the door and returning to his room, where he found a dark pair of ripped jeans, navy blue shirt and dark hoodie by feel rather than sight. He donned them swiftly, then grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone before exiting the room again and heading for the front door. He was slipping his shoes on and grinning at his luck of not getting caught when a soft voice sounded from behind him. 

“I wish you wouldn’t go.”

Jackson stiffened but finished tying his laces before he turned to face a familiar silhouette. The dark figure crossed its arms across its chest, and Jackson felt a stab of guilt. Where he was going, and what he was doing, was his own business, but he was under no illusion that it didn’t hurt the other members of the group. Asking them to lie for him and provide alibis was at the very least unfair, but Jackson was just selfish enough to ask it of them. 

“I’ll be back soon, hyung. Don’t worry.”

Mark’s voice throbbed with pain when he spoke again. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know. I don’t understand it. You’re not hurting for money, and it’s obviously not about feelings, so just tell me  _ why. _ ”

Jackson sighed and closed his eyes, one hand coming up to rub his fingertips down the bridge of his nose. 

“I-I don’t have a reason why, Mark. I just...Need this.”

The older man scoffed, anger coloring his voice when he spoke again. 

“Need what, exactly? The risk of getting caught? Do you even know what would happen to you if you were found out? You’d lose everything, Jackson. Your career, your good name, us... _ Everything _ .”

Jackson let out an annoyed sigh. He’d heard this same spiel a hundred times, and it was just as old now as it had been the last ninety-nine. 

“Look, if you think I don’t know that, you’re an idiot. I’m not stupid, Mark.”

The figure shook its head. 

“I know that, Jackson. I just wish you could explain it to me.”

The younger man dropped his arm back by his side. 

“I wish I could too. But right now, I have to go, or I’m going to be late. Don’t wait up.”

There was no answer, but as Jackson finally crept out of the dorm, he knew that his words were futile and that he’d find Mark perched on the couch, a large mug of coffee in hand and his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep, when he came slinking in a few hours later. 

He hated himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda short, but I'm building up to Jackson and Wonshik's meeting. That will be up next week! :)

Wonshik stood at the window of his plush hotel room, gazing out over the city. It was a kaleidoscope of color, looking as though all the stars had fallen from heaven en masse. He loved Seoul, but it also made him restless. So he turned his back on it, eyes sweeping the room instead. He always booked a room here whenever he had to fly to Korea for international idol promotions, and he was never disappointed. Each room had its own unique decor and color scheme, this one being shades of grey and muted pink. It was tasteful without being ostentatious, and Wonshik admired that above all. He might be rich, but he didn’t flaunt his wealth, and a quiet, understated room suited him perfectly. He hoped it would also be soothing to the stranger who would be joining him soon. The thought had him pulling his phone from the pocket of his suit and checking the time. He’d made the call to his contact not half an hour ago, and it was barely midnight, so he knew he had some time to kill. He swiped his thumb across the screen, mentally counting to the current time in the States. It would be around seven a.m, and chances were that Jin would be still half asleep in bed. A perfect time to call and reassure his husband before he could get down to pleasure. He tapped the phone screen and brought it to his ear as it began to ring. 

“Hello?”

Wonshik smiled as his husband’s sleepy voice came over the line, and he felt a burst of happiness in his chest. Jin was everything he wanted in a mate and then some, and he poured all of his feelings into his voice when he answered. 

“Good morning gorgeous.”

Wonshik could picture the smile blooming over Jin’s face, lips making his chubby cheeks even more prominent, his eyes sparkling and slender but strong body bathed in light from the open bay of windows that faced east. 

“It’s a good morning now.”

There was a faint rustling as Jin sat up in bed, moaning softly as he stretched, and Wonshik closed his eyes as a bolt of lust shot its way down his spine and straight to his cock. A soft chuckle followed; Jin knew just how the slightest sound from his plush lips affected Wonshik, and he used that knowledge to his advantage frequently. 

“Is it late there?”

Jin makes an effort to distract Wonshik from his half-hard cock, and Wonshik hums. 

“Just after midnight. I’ll be going to bed soon. I just wanted to talk to you before.”

“Well, I have to get up in a few and get dressed for work. Children don’t watch themselves, you know.”

Jin’s tone is teasing, and Wonshik’s lips curve in a smile. He loves Jin’s enthusiasm and love of children, and not for the first time he feels a familiar conflict within himself. He would love, for Jin’s sake, for the beta to be an omega and fulfill his wish of having children. But at the same time, Wonshik knows he’s not cut out to be a father, and he throws a prayer of thanks heavenward that he’ll never have to put himself in that position. Wonshik’s never really wanted children, and he’s more than content with Jin. 

“Ok. Have fun at work. I miss you.”

There was a soft sigh before Jin answered. 

“I miss you too. I love you, Wonshik.”

The words, as always, seemed to stick in his throat, but if Jin noticed, he never said. 

“I love you too.”

Wonshik dropped the phone from his ear, tapping the screen to end the call, and noticed that there was a new text on his phone. Opening it, he grinned. 

His latest fuck was downstairs.


End file.
